Vampire
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: chapter 4 is Up! Baekhyun harus menahan rasa takutnya sendiri, ia akan berpura-pura tidak tau bahwa makhluk seperti mereka itu ada disekitarnya. "ayo perkenalkan dirimu". "hyun..baekhyun". pandangan mata yang sulit di artikan,membuat jantung berdebar kencang. "Dia..." ."Park chanyeol". BoyXBoy, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Crack couple, Vamfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vampire

Author : eunsoo

Genre : Romance, supernatural

Rate : T

WARNING:  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash.

Pair : chanbaek/baekyeol,kriskai,taohun,sudo,lumin,chenlay.

Vampire : Kris, chanyeol, sehun, luhan, lay, suho.

Human : Baekhyun, kai/jongin, tao, kyungsoo, xiumin, chen.

Just read and review, guys!

Cekidot…

Baekhyun POV

Aku bertarung melawan diriku sendiri, antara khayalan dan kenyataan , yang kutau mereka ada di dunia ini karena aku dapat merasakan mereka di sekitar. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadarinya, aku tidak tau apa yang salah dengan diriku karena kurasa hanya aku yang dapat merasakan mereka, tidak ada yang percaya padaku, aku pun menyerah dan berpura-pura mereka tidak ada.

Waktu pun berlalu hingga aku menginjak senior high school, aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan makhluk seperti mereka dan berhati-hati jangan sampai mereka tau bahwa aku menyadari keberadaan mereka. Aku tidak tau apa tujuan mereka bersikap seolah-olah adalah bagian dari kami para manusia. Biasanya makhluk seperti mereka meminum darah manusia atau hewan, tapi aku juga tau bahwa mereka juga bisa memakan makanan manusia, seperti daging yang di masak atau sejenis sushi.

Untuk berjaga-jaga aku memasuki kelas hapkido sedari junior high school hingga senior high school di Exo Hs, hingga tuntutan pekerjaan ayah ku membuat kami berpindah tempat dari busan ke seoul, sebenarnya aku keberatan untuk pindah karena aku sudah di pertengahan semester tahun ini dan satu lagi alasan … makhluk seperti mereka lebih banyak berada di seoul.

Baekhyun POV end

…

Normal POV

Dan di sinilah baekhyun sekarang, di seoul. tepatnya di depan gerbang SM High Schooll kota seoul, sekolah yang sangat besar dan luas sangat berbeda jauh dari sekolah baekhyun dulu. Sambil menghela nafas panjang baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya, kira-kira butuh lima menit untuk sampai di depan gedung SM HS, baekhyun segera mencari kantor kepala sekolah hingga di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang siswa yang lalu lalang, dan baekhyun bersumpah siswa-siwa itu sedang berbisik-bisik tentang nya seperti " waah lihat ada murid baru, manis banget" atau seperti " Waah Kyoptaa" sambil menatap lapar baekhyun yang berjalan cuek, demi tuhan baekhyun itu Namja! mereka tidak tau saja kekuatan dari hapkido baekhyun bisa mengalahkan senior dari sekolahnya dulu yang seorang brandal.

Tapi dia adalah seorang Byun baekhyun yang cuek dan tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertamanya, ia hanya merutuk dalam hati mengapa tidak juga menemukan kantor kepala sekolah.

Setelah baekhyun berhasil menemukan ruang yang bertuliskan "ruang kepala sekolah' ia segera mengetuk pintu dan masuk, betapa terkejutnya ia setelah berada di ruangan itu tiba-tiba bulu kudunya meremang dan hawa di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, baekhyun tau tanda-tanda ini karena baekhyun sering merasakannya, kini baekhyun tau bahwa kepala sekolah mereka adalah bagian dari makhluk-makhluk itu…Vampire.

Baekhyun yang dulu pasti akan berteriak atau menjerit karena ada vampire di dekatnya dan akan di sangka sedang menghayal seperti waktu kecil dulu, tetapi sekarang baekhyun sudah bisa mengatasi rasa takut itu, kini ia sudah bisa menutupi rasa terkejut nya dan menguasai diri dan kemudian memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit tersenyum tak lupa membungkukkan badan untuk kesopanan kepada kepala sekolah yang papan nama di mejanya bertuliskan "Jung Yunho". setelah itu baekhyun di antar hingga kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanan hanya sang kepala sekolah jung yunho yang selalu memulai percakapan diantara mereka serta menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang di sekolah ini, sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan sang kepala sekolah dan sesekali menanggapi seperlunya.

…

A2.01

Suasana damai di kelas pun terlihat karena ini masih jam pembelajaran, seorang guru muda bernama cho kyuhyun sedang menerangkan pelajarannya matematika di depan kelas. Tak butuh menunggu beberapa waktu yang lama tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya di ketuk dari luar, kyuhyun saengsongnim menghentikan penjelasannya dan beralih keluar kelas dan berbincang sebentar pada tamu yang datang, tidak terlalu lama kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kelas dengan membawa seseorang di belakangnya.

"Perhatian semua!" sontak semua siswa yang ada di kelas yang tadinya ramai kini diam dan perhatian mereka tertuju pada namja manis yang sedikit pendek ada di depan kelas mereka,

"hari ini ada teman baru yang masuk di kelas ini, jadi jaga sikap kalian dan berteman baiklah dengannya" kata kyuhyun saengnim." Dan kau silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" tunjuknya pada baekhun sang murid baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun baekhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida" kata baekhyun sambil membungkukakan badan. Sestelah itu terdengar bisik-bisik riuh dan kalimatnya tidak lain adalah "Kyeopta" "suaranya merdu" "Aaaa dia sangat imut". Tapi baekhyun tak pedulikan hal itu.

"baiklah baekhyun kau silahkan duduk di dekat D.O kyungsoo, kyungsoo silahkan angkat tangan agar baekhyun tau dimana posisimu". Kemudian baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di dekat namja manis bermata bulat. O.O

.

.

Baekhyun tau, ia sudah sedari awal sudah tau bahwa dikelas barunya ini ada vampire, kira-kira ada…

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga…,

Ada tiga vampire di kelas baekhyun, awalnya baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka tetapi yang jadi masalah nya salah satu dari mereka sejak dari tadi terus memperhatikan baekhyun, dan itu membuat baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia beranikan diri untuk menoleh sejenak dan…

DEG

Pandangan mereka bertemu, hampir saja baekhyun merasa jantungnya akan copot. entah mengapa pandangan namja yang terus memperhatikan baekhyun itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan sulit diartikan."hyun…baekhyun" panggil kyungsoo teman sebangkunya dengan segera ia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman sebangkunya, sebelum ia benar-benar menoleh baekhyun sempat membaca name tag namja itu…,

"Park chanyeol".

Tbc or End?

Review please? Buat nambah semangat!, kalo gx di review ya gx di lanjut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vampire

Author : eunsoo

Genre : Romance, supernatural

Rate : T

WARNING:  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash.

Pair : chanbaek/baekyeol,kriskai,taohun,sudo,lumin,chenlay.

Vampire : Kris, chanyeol, sehun, luhan, lay, suho.

Human : Baekhyun, kai/jongin, tao, kyungsoo, xiumin, chen.

Just read and review, guys!

Cekidot…

\Vampire/

Malam hari di kamar baekhyun.

Dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan dingin di tubuhnya, apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun pun tidak tau, yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mulai terlelap setelah selesai menyalin catatan dari kyungsoo yang di pinjamnya tadi siang. Baekhyun mencoba tersadar untuk bangun dari tidurnya tapi sia-sia karena tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan semakin lama semakin dingin yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, kepala baekhyun juga terasa sakit, sungguh terasa sakit, rasanya sampai ingin menangis, dan pada akhirnya baekhyun menyerah dan kehilangan kesadaranya karena sakit yang tak tertahankan.

\Vampire/

_Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di sebuah kamar tapi bukan kamarnya tetapi tempat lain yang sangat asing baginya , ia berada di sebuah kamar yang besar dan bercat putih gading,tirai jendela yang besar dan elegan dengan pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari. Kemudian ia bertanya tanya mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?bukankah tadi ia sedang terbaring di kamarnya? Kemudian pikiran-pikiran aneh muncul, mungkinkah baekhyun sedang di culik? Tidak mungkin, kalau iya pasti saat ini ia dalam posisi terikat dan bibir di bekap berada di sebuah gudang yang kumuh._

_Baekhyun mencoba berjalan menuju pintu kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang namja berambut blonde berperawakan sedikit lebih tinggi dari baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar sambil menarik namja lain yang pendek nya hampir sama dengan baekhyun, tunggu! Baekhyun mengenal mereka, itu kyungsoo dan… salah satu namja vampire yang ada di kelasnya! Mengapa kyungsoo ada di sini bersama vampire itu?_

_Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekarang. bukan karena ada nya vampire, tapi akan dirinya yang bahkan tidak di sadari keberadaannya serta nasib kyungsoo di tangan sang vampire, dan kini posisi sang vampire sekarang adalah sedang menindihi kyungsoo dengan taring yang siap menancap di leher jenjang kyungsoo._

"_Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kyungsoo?! Pergi kau vampire sialan!" baekhyun mencoba menolong teman sebangkunya itu tapi ia tidak berdaya._

_Suaranya tidak terdengar seberapapun kerasnya ia berteriak seolah olah keberadaan baekhyun tidak nyata, baekhyun mencoba mendekat dan menjauhkan vampire itu dari atas kyungsoo dengan berbagai tendangan atau pukulan, tapi sia-sia karena ia tidak bisa menyentuh apapun._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" gumam baekhyun panik, ia sungguh merasa tidak berguna untuk menolong temannya. Dan semakin lama semakin dekat antara taring gigi sang vampire dengan leher kyungsoo, untuk sekejap tiba-tiba tubuh baekhyun bersinar dan perlahan pudar seperti akan menghilang dari kamar itu. sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya,_

_Apa yang terjadi? Kemudian keterkejutannya teralihkan setelah ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan yang berasal dari bibir kyungsoo,baekhyun menoleh, dan benar saja! Kyungsoo sudah di gigit vampire, Astaga._

"_Andwe!"_

_Kemudian yang di rasakan baekhyun setelah itu adalah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, dan kegelapan yang pekat menyelimutiya._

\Vampire/

Baekhyun terbagun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya, nafas tersengal sengal dan detak jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Apa itu hanya mimpi?" baekhyun bergumam. Tapi kejadian itu seperti nyata, baekhyun ingin memastikan! dan buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya bersiap pergi kesekolah untuk memastikan bahwa kyungsoo masih hidup.

.

.

At school

Baekhyun bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya, setibanya di kelas dengan segera ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sosok namja manis bermata bulat yang semalam ada di mimpinya, menurut baekhyun. Dan disana kyungsoo berada, duduk di bangku mereka dengan buku di tangannya sambil membaca dengan tenang.

Dan di sisi lain namja vampire yang juga semalam muncul sudah disana mengobrol dengan dua vampire lain. Saat baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, ia sempatkan untuk melihat nametag vampire berambut blonde tersebut,

"Kim joonmyun" kata baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun segera bergegas menghampiri kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya,"kyungsoo-ya, Gwenchana?" Tanya baekhyun serius. Kyungso mengernyit bingung,"Huh? aku baik-baik saja baek, ada apa?". Baekhyun tidak menjawab lantas mendekat kearah kyungso lebih dekat dan menarik kerah nya memastikan apakah ada bekas gigitan di sana.

Tidak ada.

Bekas gigitan atau semacam nya tidak ada, leher jenjang kyungsoo masih putih dan mulus tidak ada goresan sedikitpun."Ya, yak! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kaulakukan?!"kyungsoo yang terkejut segera menjauhkan tangan baekhyun dari kerah lehernya.

"Apa benar hanya mimpi?" baekhyun malah bergumam sendiri mengacuhkan kyungsoo yang syock. "Ada apa baek?kenapa kau tiba-tiba aneh. Aaah! Apa kau menyukai ku baek?!" Tanya kyungsoo makin syock. Baekhyun terkejut "Mwo…Anio!tidak seperti itu kyung!" bela baekhyun kemudian bergumam pelan. Baekhyun berhenti dari gumaman nya dan menoleh pada kyungsoo menimang-nimang untuk memberitahukan kejadian semalam, "Kyungsoo-ya, sebenarnya tadi malam aku seperti bermimpi melihatmu di gigit…emh, vampire?". Ujar baekhyun pelan tidak yakin.

Mata kyungsoo yang bulat makin bertambah bulat setelah mendengar ucapan baekhyun, "Mw-mworago?!haha mana mungkin baek." Ucap kyungsoo. Tapi baekhyun bisa melihat gerakan gugup kyungsoo, "Aneh" ucap baekhyun. "itu kan hanya sebuah mimpi, mugkin kau terlalu sering menonton film horor baek". tambah kyungsoo lagi meyakinkan.

Setelah itu bell masuk pun berbunyi pertanda pelajaran akan di mulai, baekhyun kemudian membenarkan sikap duduknya begitu Jaejoong saem datang.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa percakapannya dengan kyungsoo tadi di dengar jelas oleh ketiga vampire yang ada di kelas, mereka saling pandang mengerti maksud satu sama lain hanya dengan pandangan mata.

\Vampire/

Sudah beberapa hari baekhyun dan kyungsoo berteman akrab , kyungsoo bahkan memperkenalkan baekhyun pada teman-teman dekatnya yaitu Xiumin, sunbae mereka yang meniliki wajah yang sangat imut karena pipinya yang seperti bakpao dan senyum yang menawan.

Kemudian Tao, hobae mereka dia memiliki mata panda yang memberikan kesan agak seram bagi mereka yang tidak dekat dengan tao, tapi sebenarnya tao itu orang yang kuat dan cukup ramah meski agak pendiam. baekhyun mengetahui bahwa kyungsoo mengikuti exstra memasak, dan baekhyun sendiri memasuki exstra hapkido bersama tao yag ternyata sudah mengambil exstra yang sama.

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan xiumin sedang berada di kantin sekolah menikmati makan siang sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Xiumin hyung kau sudah memiliki kekasih belum?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran pasalnya xiumin itu sangat manis mana mungkin ia belum punya kekasih.

"Aku sudah punya baekhyun, wae?"jawab xiumin singkat.

"Jinja? Siapa hyung, apakah ia sekolah disini?"

"namanya Xi Luhan. satu kelas dengan mu dan kyungsoo baek" baekhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersadar.

"MWO!?"

Xi Luhan.

Bukankah dia salah satu dari "mereka"?

.

.

Tbc

Sebelumnya terimakasih atas review yang di berikan, itu sudah sangat membuat eunsoo senang dan semangat buat nganjutin ff ini, walau ff nya agax aneh.

Big thanks to:

Guest, parklili, rachel suliss, KimJoOn60456971, .HardShipper, amalia1993, ByunGhei, Happy Delight, DaeKim, Majey Jannah 97, RapByun.

jangan lupa reviev chapt 2 , kritik dan saran sangat di terima^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vampire

Author : eunsoo

Genre : Romance, supernatural

Rate : T+ (just a little)

WARNING:  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash.

.

.

Pair : chanbaek/baekyeol,kriskai,taohun,sudo,lumin,chenlay.

Vampire : Kris, chanyeol, sehun, luhan, lay, suho.

Human : Baekhyun, kai/jongin, tao, kyungsoo, xiumin, chen.

Note: Chapt 3 is Up Guys! Maaf bgt yg chapt 2 kmaren dikit yaah? Padahal eunsoo kira kemaren uda termasuk banyak, di tiap chapt ini kriskai nyempil bentar^^. Oh ya, mungkin pair nya tetep ini aja dulu, yang gax suka Crack Pair maaf banget, eunsoo gx bisa berbuat banyak soal itu, mungkin anda bisa men skipnya aja. Di buat enjoy aja dech^^

Just read and review, guys!

Cekidot…

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang para makhluk itu lakukan sehingga para manusia seperti Xiumin hyung terpikat dan jatuh hati pada mereka. Apakah karena mereka berwajah tampan dan pintar? Yeah bisa jadi, seperti di film-film atau buku romance tentang manusia yang jatuh hati pada makhluk seperti vampire dan akhirnya mati karena darah nya di hisap terus-menerus.

Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Aku saat ini sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah setelah pulang sekolah dan mengikuti exstra hapkido hingga sore hari, kenapa aku berjalan kaki? Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminta jemputan dari sopir, tetapi aku sedang malas saja, dirumah juga tidak ada seorang pun yang menungguku pulang, sedangkan ayah ku pasti sedang lembur di kantor, sekalian saja aku ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati indahnya kota seoul.

Langit mulai menggelap, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala menerangi kegelapan, aku masih saja berjalan dengan tenang hingga melewati sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, tiba-tiba hawa menjadi dingin dan bulu kuduku meremang halus, oh shit! Mereka sudah ada di depan.

Mereka ada dua orang, dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan menurutku, mereka datang dan menghadang jalan ku, saat itu juga bau busuk menyerang indra penciuman ku. Ini gila!

"Hey manis, kenapa sendirian eoh? Bahaya lho anak manis sepertimu berkeliaran sendirian, mau kakak temani?ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan memandang bakhyun intens, _menjijikkan_.

"Kenapa diam saja eoh?" ucap salah satu yang lainnya sambil mencolek daguku.

"Minggir!" ujarku dingin sambil menepis tangan dingin yang beraninya menyentuhku.

Mereka tergelak dan tertawa bersama, "Wah wah wah, galak sekali anak manis ini". Mereka saling pandang memberikan isyrat.

Tiba-tiba namja yang pertama tadi mendorong tubuhku ke tembok dan mencekram pundakku kuat. Mereka tertawa lagi, seperti sudah mendapatkan mangsanya.

Oh jangan harap!

Kutendang selangkang namja yang mencekramku dan mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku, namja vampire satunya kaget tak menyangka aku bisa melawan. dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan benda dari dalam saku yang selalu ku bawa kemana-mana,

Pisau Perak.

Note : ((Perak adalah salah sesuatu yang dapat melumpuhkan vampire bahkan bisa membunuh vampire apabila di tancapkan tepat di bagian jantung.

Ada dua cara yang di ketahui baekhyun untuk memusnahkan vampire, yaitu dengan api atau bisa juga dengan perak.

Vampire akan hangus dan menjadi abu apabila di bakar, sedangkan dengan perak vampire akan lenyap menjadi serpihan-serpihan Kristal yang hancur dan kemudian hilang.

Karena baekhyun tidak mungkin menyimpan api di sakunya(?) maka dia memilih membawa perak yang di pesan khusus berbentuk pisau lipat.))

Aku dengan cekatan menancapkan pisau perak yang ada di tangan ku, tepat di dada kiri sang vampire dan tidak butuh waktu lama vampire itu berteriak kesakitan, kemudian berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

Vampire lainnya syock, tidak menyangka bahwa temannya mati di tangan manusia sepertiku, namja vampire itu tidak berani melawan baekhyun yang sudah siap mengacungkan peraknya.

"Tiddak…tidaak mungkin! Ja…ja..jangan bilang kau adalah…_!_?" kemudian dia pergi, menghilang, dengan masih memasang syock dan ketakutan di wajahnya.

_Apa yang dia maksud tadi?!_

Kemudian dengan tubuh gemetar aku bergegas pergi menuju rumah.

Hal seperti ini lah yang ku takutkan, selama ini aku menjaga jarak agar tidak berurusan dengan vampire.

Menyebalkan! aku seperti seorang penjahat saja. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini.

Baekhyun POV end.

\Vampire/

.

Baekhyun merasa gelisah, nafasnya tersengal, merasakan dingin dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya lagi, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ini terjadi lagi? Lalu kegelapan sudah senantiasa menyelimutinya. Baekhyun pingsan.

.

.

_Baekhyun bagun dari tidurnya, sepertihalnya waktu yang lalu ia berada di tempat asing. Tetapi kali ini ia berada di sebuah kamar yang berbeda, desain interior ruangannya lebih klasik dan bercat putih. Dan kini ia berada di tempat tidur yang besar, di sekitarnya bertaburan bunga mawar merah pekat, ada tirai-tirai yang menjadi penutup di sekitar tempat tidur._

_Baekhyun binggung,_

_saat ini pakaian yang melekat di tubuh baekhyun adalah kemeja panjang agak tipis berwarna putih polos tanpa bawahan, posisi baekhyun sedikit aneh, karena ia sedang tengkurap diatas tubuh seseorang yang bersender pada kepala ranjang, baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepala guna melihat orang yang ada di bawahnya yang sedang memeluk tubuh kecilnya._

_DEG_

_Pandangan baekhyun bertemu dengan mata tajam berwarna coklat keemasan,wajah porselin berbingkai rambut halus berwarna coklat madu menggantung di dahinya dengan rapi, jantung baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang._

_Park chanyeol?_

_Baekhyun diam mematung, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, entahlah, seperti terhipnotis untuk tidak melakukan apapun, tidak seperti reaksi biasanya saat baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan vampire._

_Park chanyeol tersenyum menawan sambil terus memandangi wajah polos baekhyun yang terlihat binggung, ia mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mungil baekhyun, park chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah telinga baekhyun dan berbisik lirih,_

"_Jangan takut, aku selalu bersamamu"._

"_Nae Sarang…, Baekiee". Dan mengecup daun telinga baekhyun sensual._

"_Nggh" baekhyun sedikit melenguh, telinganya sangat sensitive ternyata._

_Chanyeol tersenyum,"Masih sama"._

_Kemudian chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah baekhyun dan mendekatkat bibirnya ke bibir semerah cherry baekhyun,_

"_Milikku"._

_Chuuup~~_

_Dan mereka kini saling berciuman, awalnya hanya menempel lembut, tapi kemudian chanyeol mulai melumat bibir yang terasa manis itu dan menyesapnya pelan, dan makin mendominasi. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dan memejamkan mata sambil mencekram kemeja chanyeol._

_Ini bukan seperti dirinya, sungguh. Tapi hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya kini tidak sependapat._

_Perasaan ini seperti tidak asing lagi bagi baekhyun. Benarkah? Baekhyun tak yakin._

"_Tak akan kulepas, lagi!"_

_Baekhyun sudah lama dalam posisi itu sampai bibirnya tergigit taring chanyeol dan berdarah._

"_Aww,aah!" baekhyun kaget darah segar pun keluar dari bibirnya, perih._

_Tiba-tiba kepalnya terasa pening, pandangannya pun bulai kabur dan kegelapan menyelimutinya._

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai menerobos jendela kamar Baekhyun, alaram berdering dengan nyaringnya mebuat namja manis yang masih terlelap kini mulai terbangun.

Saat ia ingin menggosok gigi, karena tidak hati-hati baekhyun langsung saja menyikat giginya dan,

"Auch, appo!". Erangnya. Setelah di periksa sudut bibir baekhyun ternyata terluka. Ia meringis kecil dan lebih berhati-hati menggosok.

Beberapa saat kemudian baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu hingga ia tersedak air kumur nya sendiri. iuuh! -"

Mungkinkah?

\Vampire/

.

At school

Karena baekhyun sibuk melamun tadi di kamar mandi, membuatnya datang terlambat kesekolah, jadi dia tidak diizinkan masuk jam pertama, jadi dia putuskan untuk pergi ke UKS saja untuk mengobati luka di bibirnya.

Saat membuka pintu ruang UKS telinga baekhyun langsung mendengar suara desahan dan lenguhan seseorang…, dan benar saja, disana ada dua orang yang sedang bercumbu!

Tidak,

hanya satu orang dan yang satunya lagi vampire!?

Posisi mereka saat ini berada di salah satu ranjang UKS, dengan si manusia yang memiliki warna kulit tan exotic sedang berada di posisi bawah dan terus mengeluarkan suara yang erotis.

"Engghh,…yaakk! stop it,, Krisssh! Aaah".

Namja vampire yang di panggil kris itu tak menggubris ocehan namja tan di bawahnya yang terus mendesah, kris terus saja mengecupi leher jenjang nya dan memberikan banyak kissmark disana.

"Diam saja baby, dan nikmatilah". Ujar kris tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aaah…ungh kriss hyung!nanti ada yang datang~~~," ujar kai, namja tan itu.

Baekhyun tercengang, wajah nya juga berubah menjadi merah, dia merasa blank tidak mampu melakukan apapun hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh.

Detik berikutnya sepasang tangan yang dingin menariknya keluar dari ruang UKS, ya seperti kalian duga…sepasang tangan itu milik chanyeol.

\Vampire/

.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget setelah sadar ia sudah di tarik chanyeol berada jauh dari ruang Uks, tepat nya kini baekhyun ada di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Aku tau kau bisa menyadari keberadaan kami, byun baekhyun". Ujar chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun langsung siap siaga mengambil pisau perak di sakunya, ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi chanyeol, tapi ia merasakan hawa chanyeol tidak seperti vampire tempo hari, hawa chanyeol lebih kuat, mendominasi, dan berbau sepeperti mawar, tidak busuk.

Chanyeol masih di tempat memandang baekhyun lekat, sangat tenang. Chanyeol tau apa yang ada di genggaman baekhyun adalah perak, ia tidak goyah sama sekali.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan mempan dengan benda seperti itu, baekhyun. Tidak seperti vampire yang kau bunuh kemarin". Ucap chanyeol mendekati baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget,"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku tau semuanya baek, semuanya".

_Benarkah?_

"Karena aku, adalah seorang… _Moroi_".

Baekhyun diam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan vampire yang menurutnya sangat tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini. _Astaga baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan?! Vampire tampan? Kau gila!_

Chanyeol mencoba mendekat, reflek baekhyun mengayunkan pisau peraknya dan mengenai lengan chanyeol.

Zzrath!

Tes tes tess

Lengan chanyeol mengeluarkan darah, berbau anyir seperti darah manusia tapi lebih pekat mendekati hitam.

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Tetapi chanyeol tetap memasang wajah datar yang cool, tanpa ekspresi kesakitan.

"Chan…chanyeol kau, berdarah? Tapi mana mungkin, kau itu vampire!tapi.."

"Kau melukaiku baek, padahal aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu" lirih chanyeol.

ucapan chanyeol membuat baekhyun merasa bersalah. Entahlah ia merasa chanyeol tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira seperti vampire yang pernah ia temui.

"Tidak semua vampire itu menjijikan dan jahat seperti yang kau kira selama ini, baekhyun. vampire juga memiliki kehidupan tersendiri yang tidak di ketahui orang lain, sebagian dari kami kami memiliki jiwa, emosi, benci dan nafsu".

Baekhyun bungkam, mendengarkan chanyeol bicara,

"tunggu…, sebagian?" intrup baekhyun.

"Ya, kami para vampire tediri dari tiga golongan…, _Moroi, Dhampir, dan Strigoi_". Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Aku adalah Seorang _Moroi_, dan kau tau apa yang lebih menarik, Baek?"

"Apa?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran juga.

"Kau!" tuding chanyeol tepat pada diri baekhyun,

"Kau adalah salah satu golongan kami, baek"

_DEG_

_Tidak mungkin_

"Kau juga seorang vampire, tepatnya seorang _Dhampir_!"

\Vampire/

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Mian klo makin tambah chapt jadi makin aneh. #bow

Istilah2 di atas, minjem dari buku _Vampire Akademy_ favorite books nya eunsoo, yang uda baca bukunya pasi tau, uda ada trillernya sekarang^^

Penjelasannya istilah2 nya tunggu di chapter depan yaa~~

Big thanks to: **RapByun, Majey Jannah 97, DaeKim, Happy Delight, ByunGhei, amalia1993, .HardShipper, KimJoOn60456971, rachel suliss, Guest(s), parklili, Guest, rapbyun94, Kang Yura, RapByun, Linkz, ChanBaek, Byun Ris, , KimJoOn60456971, amus, yunjae q, Nisa0517.**

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vampire

Author : eunsoo

Genre : Romance, supernatural

Rate : T

WARNING:  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Alur terlalu cepat.

.

Pair : chanbaek/baekyeol,kriskai,taohun,sudo,lumin,chenlay.

Vampire : Kris, chanyeol, sehun, luhan, lay, suho.

Human : Baekhyun, kai/jongin, tao, kyungsoo, xiumin, chen.

Note: chap 4 update Guys! Emh apa eunsoo kecepetan update nya ya? Mian yang chapt kmaren masih kurang panjang, eunsoo Cuma takut readers nya pada bosen T.T

Just read and review, guys!

Cekidot…

.

.

.

"_Aku adalah Seorang Moroi, dan kau tau apa yang lebih menarik, Baek?"_

"_Apa?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran juga._

"_Kau!" tuding chanyeol tepat pada diri baekhyun,_

"_Kau adalah salah satu golongan kami, baek"_

_DEG_

_Tidak mungkin_

"_Kau juga seorang vampire, tepatnya seorang Dhampir!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

\vampire/

.

.

"Mwoya?! Yaa, jangan bercanda! Aku? Bagian dari kalian? It's imposible, jangan coba mengada-ada Park Chanyeol – Shii, apa buktinya kalau aku bagian dari kalian, tidak ada kan?!". Baekhyun terkejut, ya tentu saja siapa yang mau percaya omong kosong seperti itu.

"Tentu saja ada Byun Baekhyun, yaitu kekuatanmu, kau fikir darimana asal kekuatanmu? Kekuatan itu berasal dari sebagian jiwa vampire yang ada pada diri mu" chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Asal kau tau saja baek, manusia biasa tidak akan pernah bisa membedakan kami, kecuali kami memang menunjukkannya, tapi dirimu lain, kau bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan vampire, Ania?"

Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia terdiam masih memproses apa yang di ucapkan pangeran vampire di hadapannya ini. Dan chanyeol justru asyik memandang intens wajah baekhyun.

Dan masih beberapa saat seperti itu, tiba-tiba jam pergantian pelajaran berbunyi menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunanya. Setelah ia mendongak kearah chanyeol, dia sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, saat baekhyun sampai di kelas, ia melihat chanyeol sudah ada di bangkunya duduk dengan tenang.

_Cepat sekali_

Ia pun bergegas menuju bangku di sebelah Kyungsoo, melewati bangku chanyeol seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi sedikit berbincang dengan vampire cool itu. "Kau terlambat baek, tidak biasanya. Kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun datang terlambat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah balik bertanya kepada kyungsoo. "kyungsoo-ya, apa kau percaya adanya vampire?". Baekhyun bertanya serius, pasalnya kyungsoo pernah muncul di mimpinya yang seperti nyata, baekhyun rasa kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab kyungsoo sempat melirik tempat dimana chanyeol dan kawannya berada, kemudian beralih memandang baekhyun lekat, "Aku percaya adanya vampire baek, wae ? kau tidak percya? Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang mustahil untuk di percayai baek, walaupun begitu ada sebagian orang yang tau bahwa hal yang mustahil itu memang ada."

Baekhyun mangut-mangut mengerti, kemudian saem pun datang untuk memulai pelajaran.

\vampire/

.

.

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat hyung untuk kau mengungkapkan jati diri mu?" ujar seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, kulit yang putih seperti albino dengan wajah poker face.

Inilah enam namja vampire dari SM Hingh School sedang duduk di ruang tengah sebuah rumah besar nan megah, di tempat inilah mereka berkumpul.

"Tidak sehunie, sebaliknya, aku harus segera mendapatkannya" ucap chanyeol menanggapi pendapat maknae mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa yeol? Apa kau menemukannya?"Tanya namja tinggi yang duduk di sebrang chanyeol, yaitu Kris.

"Nde hyung, dia kini akhir nya ia sudah kembali, dan tak akan kulepas lagi"ucap chanyeol mantap.

"Hati-hatilah yeol, kali ini mungkin akan lebih berat dari pada dulu". Ujar seseorang lagi, Luhan.

Sedangkan suho dan chen hanya mendengarkan perbincangan ini dengan tenang.

"Kau jangan sampai membuat kesalahan lagi yeol, sekali sudah cukup untuk menyakitinya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir mu untuk memperbaiki semua." Ucap kris serius.

"Nde hyung aku tau".

\Vampire/

.

.

_Flashback on (beberapa ratus taun yang lalu)._

Sebuah kastil megah tempat tinggal para vampire yang berada di tengah hutan luas, suasana hutan yang lebat dan sangat sunyi di sekitarnya, cuaca yang dingin menambah kesan mengerikan untuk daerah tersebut, siapa saja akan merinding ketakutan untuk berada disana. Tempat yang tidak pernah terjamah manusia.

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil dan berwajah manis berkulit putih agak pucat, berambut hitam legam membingkai wajah imutnya, dengan tenang melewati hutan yang mengerikan itu tanpa rasa takut akan binatang buas atau makhluk aneh lainnya, seperti vampire misalnya. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah seorang dhampir.

Dhampir adalah makhluk setengah manusia setengah vampire, hidup mereka tidak tergantung dengan darah, karena sebagian dari diri mereka menolak minuman berwarna merah pekat itu. Dhampire lebih condong bersifat manusia dari pada vampire.

.

.

.

Baekie, namja manis ini adalah seorang dhampir yang memiliki seorang pelayan setia. Tidak semua dhampir memiliki pelayan, hanya dhampir bekemampuan khusus lah yang bisa memiliki pelayan. Dan baekie adalah salah satunya.

Entah keberuntungan atau kesialan, baekie menemukan pelayan yang berbeda dari pelayan-pelayan biasanya, seperti Doby/kurcaci *seperti pelayan nya harry potter

Yang ini adalah pelayan yang memiliki perjanjian khusus dengan sang master.

Perjanjian dimana seorang pelayan yang akan mengikuti apasaja perintah sang master apapun itu, termasuk membunuh dan aka terus setia sampai kematian sang master menjelang, kemudian memakan jiwanya sampai habis.

Pelayan ini bernama *Bartimaeus, di temukan baekie di dalam kotak kecil yang di segel dengan mantra pengunci yang saat itu sedang terbawa ombak hingga tepian pantai. Setelah bebas batimaeus mengikat janji dengan baekie.

Bartimaeus adalah Devil yang berasal dari empat ribu limaratus abad yang lalu, ia adalah salah satu iblis tua yang memiliki kemampuan hebat, dan hanya sang master yang bisa melihatnya.

Baekiee, Ia kini sedang menuju kastil dimana kekasihnya berada. Ia adalah satu-satunya dhampir yang berani menjalin hubungan dengan vampire murni atau mereka mungkin biasa di sebut dengan istilah Moroi.

Moroi adalah vampire murni, mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi kualitas darah yang akan mereka minum. Layaknya vampire bangsawan.

Park chanyeol kekasihnya,

Adalah seorang pangeran moroi.

Dalam hubungan ini banyak pihak yang menentang, terutama para petinggi di kalangan moroi sangat tidak setuju, mereka menganggap dhampire adalah makhluk rendah, karena darah mereka mengalir bercampur dengan darah manusia.

Padahal banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan namja imut yang memiliki kekuatan hebat dari kalangan vampire murni, apabila di satukan dengan pangeran vampire pasti akan menjadi golongan yang kuat menguasai wilayah yang besar.

Biasanya para dhampirlah yang di beri tugas untuk melenyapkan para strigoi, para dhampir melenyapkan strigoi menggunakan perak dan api, beberapa dhampir memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari dalam tubuh mereka, sedangkan yang lain tetap pada perak yang di bentuk seperti belati.

Strigoi adalah sejenis vampire buangan, mereka meminum darah manusia hingga habis dan mati, mereka menjadikan manusia maupun dhampir yang lemah sebagai budak nafsu, mata mereka berwarna merah darah dan berkilat tajam, bau mereka agak busuk.

Oh ya, kenapa hanya para dhampir yang di beri tugas untuk membasmi para strigoi?

Itu karena jumlah dhampir lebih banyak daripada Moroi, dan moroi disini seperti berperan sebagai raja, raja akan duduk diam di singgasana dan memerintah prajuritnya untuk berperang melawan musuh.

Walaupun jumlah moroi sedikit tapi kekuatan mereka diatas dhampir, apabila moroi lenyap maka dhampir otomatis akan lenyap.

Jadi itulah mengapa para dhampir di letakkan paling depan saat pertempuran melawan strigoi.

Itulah kehidupan, sangat adil. Ania?

Karena baekie seorang dhampir, ia juga di tempatkan berada di posisi depan saat pertempuran, ia sampai saat ini belum pernah kalah dalam memerangi strigoi karena ia di bantu sang iblis Bartimaeus, pelayannya.

Bartimaeus bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginannya karena ia adalah devil tua yang sangat kuat, ia bisa menghilang, bisa berubah menjadi besar seperti raksasa, atau sekecil plankton bahkan ia pernah berubah menjadi sejenis lendir _/what?_ -_-! . Ia akan membisikkan rencana para strigoi dan jebakan-jebakannya kepada sang master, ia akan menjadi tameng saat bertempur dan melindungi sang master, Baekie.

"_Prinsip seorang pelayan adalah, perintah master itu mutlak"_

Saat ini baekie sudah ada di depan kastil, tempat dimana banyak para moroi berkumpul memakai pakaian yang mewah, kenapa begitu? Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun sang pangeran moroi, kekasihnya, yang saat ini telah mengadakan pesta.

.

.

.

Bartimaeus POV

"Ehem, apa kau sudah mendengarku? Bagus! Seperti yang author jelaskan tadi aku adalah Bartiameus, iblis yang berasal dari empat ribu lima ratus abad yang lalu, sekarang aku sedang mengikuti masterku, baekie. Dia adalah masterku yang paling, ehm… pendek dan imut yang pernah aku layani. Benar, dari zaman dahulu kala yang menjadi masterku selalu berumur tua seperti kakek-kakek, atau master yang berotot, berbadan besar yah seperti itulah, kecuali yang ini, dia itu master yang cerewet meski wajahnya cantik".

Di zaman ini masterku adalah seorang dhampir, hanya masterku yang bisa melihat wujud ku. Tentu saja, dan kini aku sedang berubah menjadi makhluk berukuran kecil transparan sambil bertengger di bahu kiri masterku.

"Hey master, apa kau tetap akan masuk? Di sana akan ada banyak sekali moroi, mereka akan menggunjingmu dan menghina mu". Bisikku dekat telinga master baekie, walau pun aku berteriak sekalipun tidak akan ada yang dengar.

"Diam!" ucap master ku dingin.

Selain cerewet masterku ini juga kadang sangat dingin. Aku hanya menghela nafas

"Fine" ucapku singkat.

Kemudian kami masuk kedalam kastil, dan benar saja di sini banyak sekali vampire murni. Lebih jelasnya yaitu para moroi, dan hanya masterku saja yang berstatus dhampir disini.

Aku melihat tatapan sinis, benci, bahkan jijik dan mendengar bisik-bisik tak suka kepada masterku, bahkan dari mulut wanita-wanita cantik nan modis di ujung sana. dan masterku ya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak mendengar mereka, ia berjalan tegap agak sedikit angkuh. Inilah masterku, sangat percaya diri. meski aku tau ia sedang gemetaran sekarang. Dasar keras kepala.

"Dasar rendahan!"

_Bisik-bisik_

"Menjijikan!"

"Padahal hanya Dhampir, beraninya dia datang?!"

_Bisik-bisik_

"Lihat saja kelak, pangeran chanyeol akan membuangnya"

"Mati saja!"

_Bisik-bisik _

Aduh telingaku panas rasanya, sepertinya mereka tidak sadar siapa yang selama ini bertarung melawan strigoi di medan perang! Bukankah mereka yang rendahan?

Walau pun aku sejenis iblis, aku masih bisa membedakan yang benar dan yang salah. Namun aku juga tidak memihak salah satunya.

"Bartimaeus, carilah keberadaan chanyeol!" oh masterku yang imut mulai memerintah.

"Siap, laksanakan. My lord" ujar ku cepat tanggap, aku tau maksud master menyuruhku mencari kekasihnya yang idiot itu, karena masterku sudah tidak tahan berada di tengah moroi yang menganggap rendah dirinya.

Kemudian aku membuat sayap di punggungku, mengepakkannya dan terbang mulai mencari…, tak butuh waktu lama aku menemukan makhluk idiot itu. Hey, jangan mengerutkan alis!

Aku tau kau heran kenapa aku selalu menyebut kekasih masterku itu idiot, kau akan tau jawabannya nanti, oke.

Setelah itu aku terbang kembali menuju masterku berada.

"Dia ada di balkon kastil sebelah barat master, bersama dengan seorang wanita jalang moroi." Bisikku di telinga master.

Masterku langsung menuju kesana dengan wajah datarnya. Kau tau, seberapa kali pun aku menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya dia kan memasang wajah datar, ia sangat percaya akan kesetiaan kekasihnya, naif sekali.

"Yeolie?" panggilnya manis setelah menemukan kekasihnya. Walau pun ia tau di sebelah sang kekasih berdiri wanita jalang yang sedari tadi asyik menggoda kekasihnya. Kemudian wanita jalang tadi langsung pergi menyingkir. Saat melewati masterku ia hanya menatap sinis.

"Baekie, kau datang baby" intrupsi chanyeol. See?!, dia tersenyum sangat lebar seperti orang idiot.

"Nde, tentu saja karna ini hari yang penting untuk kekasihku" ucap masterku manis.

Dan kemudian mereka saling melempar senyum gaje, kini masterku sama-sama idiot (/-.-)/

Detik berikutnya mereka melakukan adegan dewasa seperti ciuman dan cumbuan, emh untuk bagian ini skip saja yah?!

Hey, jangan protes! Ini bukan bagian ku untuk menceritakan hal seperti itu, dan itu bukan inti dari cerita ini.

Jadi aku putus kan untuk pergi saja, saat sayap ku kugunakan untuk terbang mengitari kastil, aku seperti melihat suatu pergrakan di dalam hutan sana. Akupun terbang turun menuju hutan, dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat koloni strigoi yang sedang menuju kastil.

Baiklah sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, tapi makhluk-makhluk ini bisa mengotori masterku dengan taringnya yang busuk, aku tidak mau! Aku mau jiwa yang tanpa noda!

Aku pun pergi menuju masterku, aku melihat ia sedang berpelukan mesra dengan kekasihnya.

"Hey master" panggilku, dia tidak menggubris! Damn!

"Hey master dengarkan aku, kau akan kaget setelah tau apa yang ku temukan". ku coba lagi, nihil.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi sekarang para koloni strigoi sedang menuju kemari!"

1

2

3

"Mwo?!" lihat, ia bertampang bodoh sekarang.

"Ada apa baekie?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran, jelas saja! Masterku tiba-tiba berteriak sendiri.

Dengan tampang panik masterku bilang, "Yeolie, ada koloni strigoi sedang menuju kemari".

"Mwo?! Yang benar saja baek? Jangan mengada-ada! Dari mana kau tau?, wilayah ini sudah di beri bubuk-bubuk perak, mana mungkin para strigoi bisa masuk?" jawab chanyeol enteng, aduh aku menepuk jidat, dia makin idiot ternyata.

Aku rasa si idiot park ini tidak terlalu mencintai masterku.

"Tapi yeol…,"

"Ssst baek, di hari ulang tahunku jangan membahas makhluk menjijikkan itu, arra?"

Oke, terserah kalian saja dech.

Kemudian master dan kekasihnya turun menuju ruang tengah untuk bergabung ke pesta, walau pun aku tau sedari tadi masterku berwajah gelisah, sesekali melirik diriku. Aku hanya menggendikkan bahu, kau tau, tanpa perintah master aku tak bisa melakukan hal sesukaku.

Kemudian pesta semakin meriah, tetapi tiba-tiba penjaga gerbang datang ke tengah-tengah pesta dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, sambil berkata di hadapan sang pangeran,

"Pangeran, pangeran kau harus tau! Di luar ada banyak sekali strigoi yang mengamuk, mereka berhasil melewati hutan " dan pesta itu menjadi riuh, banyak moroi yang yang panic dan ketakutan.

"Ini semua pasti ulah Dhampir sialan itu!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita moroi berteriak dan menuding-nuding masterku, baekie. Moroi lain pun makin menatap tajam kearah masterku.

"Jangan menuduh kekasih ku sembarangan Cecill!" geram chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menuduh, yeol. Coba pikirkan! Dia datang paling akhir di pesta ini, pasti sebelumnya ia sedang sibuk menghilangkan serbuk perak yang ada di hutan". Wanita itu ngotot.

"Tidak mungkin, itu bukan alasan kau bisa menuduhnya" bela chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol dengar, mungkin kau sudah di pengaruhi olehnya! Coba ingat apa kau tadi mendengarnya menyebut-nyebut tentang strigoi yang datang?"

Chanyeol diam.

Ow Ow ini gawat, dia mulai ragu.

"Baek?" chanyeol memandang masterku minta penjelasan.

"Sungguh bukan aku yeol!"

"Tapi, dari mana kau tau akan ada strigoi yang menyerang?" chanyeol mulai mengintrogasi rupanya.

"Itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tapi sungguh percayalah pada ku yeol" pinta masterku.

Dan keributan pun berlangsung dengan ketidak percayaan, para moroi mulai menghina,mencaci dan lain sebagainya.

Sedangkan Cecill, kulihat ia tersenyum senang, oh aku tau ini ulah siapa sekarang.

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya diam.

Masterku tidak akan goyah dihina, di permalukan, di caci, di buang , tidak di terima oleh para moroi, tapi ia akan benar-benar jatuh apabila kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, sudah tidak percaya lagi padanya.

"Baek kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini pada kami?" ucap chanyeol tajam menatap masterku, ia tak percaya .

"Kau tak percaya pada ku yeol?"

Sakit, aku tau masterku sedang mengalami sakit di dadanya. Lihatlah wajah nya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat, ohh lihat bahkan ada air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Chanyeol diam lagi, ia ragu dan bingung.

See, Inilah yang ku maksud tadi, kenapa aku bilang ia begitu Idiot!

Hey,Ini adalah masalah kecil! Tapi apa? ia hanya diam saja, Yo bung! Sadarlah, aku bahkan pernah bersama master yang menghadapi masalah yang lebih pelik dari pada ini.

Bartimeus POV End.

.

.

.

Di hari itu semua vampire murni mati di habisi strigoi, dan strigoi mati di habisi bartimaeus, sedangkan sang dhampir mati, karena memenuhi perjanjiannya dengan Bartimaeus .

Hanya ada satu yang hidup…,ialah park chanyeol.

Kenapa bisa begitu? baiklah mari dengarkan penjelasan dari bartimaeus lagi.

.

.

.

Bartimaeus POV again,

Setelah keraguan yang di tunjukkan chanyeol kepada masterku, masterku memberikan titah kepadaku.

"Bartiameus, dengarkan aku!" ucap masterku tegas.

Aku pun mendekati masterku yang terluka karena serangan melawan strigoi yang berhasil masuk kedalam kastil, Ia sekarat.

"Biarkan semuanya mati, Arra! Kecuali satu…,yaitu kekasihku chanyeol!" dia mengatakanya dengan mulut yang bergetar dan linangan air mata membasahi pipinya dan peluh di dahinya. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Biarkan dia tau kebenarannya dan pastikan dia menyesal, ini perintah Bartimaeus!"

"Yes, My Lord".

Setelah itu aku menghisap jiwa masterku hingga habis.

.

.

.

Park chanyeol, setelah ia melihat semua mati ia hanya diam mematung di tengah-tengah mayat itu.

Dan aku menampakkan wujud ku di hadapannya.

Ia kaget dengan mata yang melebar dan kemudian mendesis.

"Iblis"

Aku hanya tersenyum evil,

"Apa? Kau kira aku yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Huh, siapa lagi?" desisnya makin dalam.

Aku tertawa, " ya mungkin sebagian tebakan mu benar, dan sebagian salah".

"Siapa mastermu?!" to the point heh?

"Hmm, baiklah akan ku jawab…, masterku adalah kekasihmu sendiri, Master Baekie,".

Kemudian ia tertawa, seperti melihat kebenaran.

Aku tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol mendesis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum hey iblis? Kini mastermu sudah mati, apa kau yang membunuh penghianat itu, heh?"

"Tentu saja secara fisik iya," bisikku. Dan kulanjutkan lagi,

"Kau mau tau cerita sebenarnya tuan chanyeol yang agung? Oke, dengarkan iblis rendahan ini mengatakan semuanya"

kemudian aku berbisik di telinganya. Apa yang kutau, dan kebenaran apa yang seharusnya terungkap.

Bahwa masterku, oh tidak. Tepatnya mantan masterku tidak terlibat samasekali tentang penyerangan ini, tentang persekongkolan salah satu moroi dengan strigoi.

Dan tentang perintah terakhir dari masterku atas pembantaian yang kulakukan untuk makhluk yang ada di sini, kecuali park chanyeol.

Ku beberkan semua.

"Jangan mengarang! Kau iblis". Dia tidak percaya

"Hahaha, kau tidak percaya? Ternyata kau ini memang benar-benar idiot. Kau dengan mudah percaya pada jalang yang sebenarnya merencanakan penyerangan ini. Tapi kepada kekasihmu sendiri kau ragu?"

"Kau, yang lebih dulu membunuh hatinya, tuan. kau membiarkannya lepas begitu saja" bisikku menambahkan.

"…"

Dia tiba-tiba tertawa keras hingga menggema di seluruh ruangan, beberapa saat memudian tawanya bercampur dengan tangisan.

_menyedihkan, ckckckck._

Kemudian aku pun terbang pergi, yaah untuk saat ini aku adalah makhluk bebas, sampai ku temukan master baru dan memakan jiwanya.

Dunia ini sangat mengasikkan, _kekekeke._

Bartimaeus POV end.

\vampire/

.

Setelah kejadian itu chanyeol hidup seorang diri, ia tidak mati juga tidak hidup.

Kemudian ia berpindah wilayah dan bertemu beberapa vampire dari klan lain, seperti keluarga "Wu" dari klan kanada seorang pangeran vampire juga, Wu Yifan, dan dari keluarga vampire lainya yang berbeda –beda marga seperti oh sehun dari keluarga Oh, Xi Luhan dari keluarga Xi, Kim jongdae dan Kim suho dari keluarga Kim.

Pertemuan mereka berbeda-beda waktu dan semakin zaman berlalu enam vampire tersebut selalu bersama seperti membentuk sebuah aliansi keluarga vampire.

Mereka juga mengikuti perkembangan zaman, karena mereka percaya akan adanya reinkarnasi.

Dan sekarang waktunya untuk memulai semua dari awal.

_Flashback off._

\vampire/

.

At school (zaman sekarang)

"Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun, ia pindahan dari busan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia mengikuti exstra hapkido sudah semenjak junior high school hingga sekarang, ia kini berada di kelas A2.01 bersama kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya". Jelas seseorang kepada namja yang ber nametag Daehyun.

Mereka kini sedang ada di kantin, mata daehyun langsung terarah pada makhluk cantik nan imut yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada temannya, kyngsoo dan tao.

Daehyun jatuh cinta,

love firs sight, may be.

"Apa dia sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya daehyun ingin tau.

"Emh aku rasa belum, awalnya aku mengira ia akan terpikat dengan namja sok cool itu, park chanyeol. Tapi setelah di amati, kurasa byun baekhyun ini malah tidak peduli padanya".

"Hmm menarik juga, aku akan coba mendapatkan perhatiannya, lagian baekhyun itu sangat manis. Aku jadi ingin memilikinya".

_I 'll get you byunbaekhyun_.

.

.

Tbc

Note : *Bartimaeus adalah tokoh devil dari novels favorit nya eunsoo juga, novels trilogy by Jonathan Stroud.

Gimana? Makin absurd, ania? Uda bosen? Dilanjut gx nih?

Untuk para readers makasih banget atas waktunya bwt review sebentar^^

Berhubung eunsoo baru jd author, mngkin banyak kesalahan. Mohon maklum.

Big thanks to : RapByun | Majey Jannah 97 | DaeKim | Happy Delight | ByunGhei | amalia1993 | .HardShipper | KimJoOn60456971 | rachel suliss | Guest(s) | parklili | rapbyun94 | Kang Yura | RapByun | Linkz | ChanBaek | Byun Ris | KimJoOn60456971 | amus | yunjae q | Nisa0517 | Inyeol | hibiki kurenai | Neng | tieaanbacon | FriederichOfficial | Chanyeolsf | tutisoo |


End file.
